CrazyBeautiful
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: Edward was crazy. Envy was beautiful. The two combined were dreamers, reaching to kiss the sun and discover the meanings behind life, love, and the unstability in between. [EdxEnvy, Roy...?]
1. Wish

**Z/N**: I blame my creative writing class and my creative writing teacher…damn it all.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it darling, and I never will. Applies throughout all chapters.

**Warnings**: AU, shonen-ai/yaoi…other confusing things…being open-minded would be the best choice diving into this fic.

**Crazy/Beautiful**

**Chapter 1: Wish**

He lived in a world of blackening hearts and slinking shadows.

All that he could see from the optics the unusual (haunting) blank shade of amber/honey/coppery gold was death, soul-grasping sorrow (tearing the spirit until it was no more), and the vicious cycle that was the divine comedy of life (always with a miserable ending, always…)

His mother was terribly beautiful. She died when he was born. The irony was cruel. There were times in which he could feel her spirit trying to steal the air from his lungs, kill him for killing her; equivalent exchange.

He was smoking by the age of six, raped multiple times by seven, and shooting up by eight. Numbers now seemed trivial. He had forgotten his age a long time ago although a good guess would have been around seventeen to eighteen. Numbers were inconsequential little bastards trying to devour up all the time, like tiny black insects (like the vampires who feasted on his blood).

Edward Elric knew that there was just more to life than death, school reading (although he had fallen in love with Holden Caulfield), the SATS and peer pressure.

There were angels with girl faces, the full pouty lips of a man, and girlish bodies and yet completely genderless; there was cotton candy the color of mauve, there were such things as magic, and there were most definitely glossy black wings on the back of crazy junkies, not to mention big-breasted mermaids on the shores of Widow's Beach with shining pink and lime green scales attached to their swishy tails.

But no one else saw the world the way he did. They claimed the drugs fucked with his mind, that he needed to put locked up and psychoanalyzed and asked questions like, "Was it because your daddy touched you at night?"

_They_ could only see in black and white like the old picture movies that still played at the old theater where he liked to sit the cool darkness and jack off to the flickering pictures of call girls smoking those long cigarettes, silvery wisps elegantly floating from their thin red-painted lips. Edward was use to being the only one who could _see _past their phoniness, lies and insecurities, but all that changed one day when he saw a broken angel smoking at a street corner.

The angel's hair was tinted green, his eyes lilac and his skin as white as snow. When Edward narrowed his eyes to study him even more, the blonde noticed that there was also a pair of wings on his back. The last white feather had been blown off into the wind and now his wings were a shade of dishwater grey.

"Pretty angel," he murmured as he walked over to him, his finger trailing along the smooth surface of his face, "why are you wings grey?"

The angel was startled; he took a few steps back, his eyes switched over from forlorn to guarded. He held the thin cancer stick in his equally thin fingers, "How can you tell, you're just a mere human."

"…A lot of people call me crazy. My name is Ed."

"I don't have a name, Ed."

Edward frowned at this, "You poor angel, without a name you have no identification, no place in the world…but tell me why are you on this Earth, visible, filling your heavenly lungs with wretched poison, tell me pretty angel…" His voice had hushed into a whisper, his face pressed against the angel's chest.

"I'm tired of being not human. I envy you all."

"I'm tired of being human. I envy your wings pretty angel. I can hear your insides, they're all weeping. Your heart cries from that poison…" The angel shrugged lightly at this, "I don't care anymore." He then inhaled and exhaled, "go on with your life human, you don't understand anything."

Edward smiled a smile that bordered on the edge of tearing the flesh off of his face, "But can't you see? I can see things, I know things, and _they_ say I'm crazy but I know I'm not…and you're so beautiful I can almost…_almost…" _

He stood upon his tippy-toes and leaned forward, long eyelashes fluttering slightly, "Kiss you…if I kiss can I make a wish? Will it come true?" The angel noticed that his breath held the scent of vanilla. It unnerved him, this unstable human boy…

"I…I don't know. Perhaps...magic still lingers in me…" Edward came even closer, "Then I wish that you could give me every wish I ask for…" The distance closed between them and their lips met, an electric shock traveled throughout both of their bodies, the angel's lips were warm and delicious, Edward wanted more, _moremoremoremoremore_ so much _more _that he probed his tongue in and pressed his hands against the angel's shoulder, dipping into the blazing heat of his mouth, saliva that ran sweet, reminiscent of honey until the blonde could take no more and pulled away, panting heavily.

Time around them had gone still, the bird stuck in mid-air, the woman inches from the bus that was destined to take her life away just as soon as time unfroze.

"…Let's go on an escapade Envy," he said, the words thick on his tongue. The angel raised an eyebrow, "…Envy?"

"Yes because you envy my humanity and the fact that you have fallen from God's grace…the fact that you've sinned pretty angel…"

"I'm not an angel anymore, stop calling me that…call me by Envy then. It had a good ring to it." Edward smiled as he looked toward the sky, "…And by the end of our escapade, we're going to be kissing the sun, kiss it so hard that it burns our skin off and roasts the meat under…" he giggled slightly and Envy decided that Edward was indeed insane, but he still liked him all the same.

The woman's hot blood splashed onto the black pavement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Z/N: **Holden Caulfield and 'phoniness' are both trademarks of the novel _The Catcher in the Rye_. Great novel, a classic once you actually get the theme of the entire story. Not sure where this is going, but reviews might make me update fast, so if you like (or hate) please read and review.

Ja ne!


	2. End of the World

**Z/N**: I thank you for the reviews, I wasn't actually expecting any at all, this is my little experiment, per se, I'm trying different styles of writing all the meanwhile adding a special touch of fantasy and insanity. The end result? Who knows? I would also like to thank my reviewer-muse _shy7cat_ because I have so much fun reading her reviews. The last chapter of **Drive Me Crazy** is being worked, so please have patience. Also, check out the joint effort by Tool 2 and I for **Rewrite** if you have the time.

**More Warnings**: _Heavy _religious references, oddities, and some 'highly detailed' matter along with sensitive issues and generally fucked up things. Oh and nothing makes sense. It's suppose to be that way, free interpretation. You've been warned and I honestly do not want to offend anyone, so if you know you'd rather not read, _please _don't. Thank you.

**Crazy/Beautiful**

**Chapter 2: End of the World**

"_Have you ever been raped?" _

Envy looked at Edward, who still held that cacophonously (unbalanced) show of perfectly white teeth on what could pass for an angelic visage. "No, I haven't," he responded. The two were on a bus, sitting side by side. Ed held onto Envy's hand as if it were a link to something great.

"Well, I have." The blonde spoke more loudly, grabbing the attention of wandering ears and eyes on the public bus. Edward looked around before settling his golden gaze upon Envy once again, "…It's _one_ of the worst things ever. The way they take their cocks and shove them down my throat, the way they'd thrust into me like dirty beasts in heat, slapping my ass until it was red and making me bleed. They touched my penis you know. I've even been raped by women, they shove my head into their breasts make me stick my fingers inside of them…but anyway…this one guy, he was actually nice-looking, soft lips and he smelled like soap, he said to me, 'Ed, is that you name? Ed, you have the most beautiful dick I'd ever seen, all nice and hard and dripping, perfectly curved, I want to suck you dry.' Then there were other times where they'd all cum on my…"

"Oh dear Lord!" shrieked a heavy set female on the bus on a seat not far away, "there are _children_ on here! You disgusting _pervert!_" The woman's friend spoke up, "You'll burn in hell for such tales, you need saving and God, that's what you need for such abominations…!"

Blonde hair fluttered slightly as Edward turned his head, the smile vanishing with a blank expression replacing, "…You know what else is disgusting? Trying to flush pieces of a dead body down a toilet. It clogs and the water tinges red and the skin starts to tear off…" Envy decided that he himself had heard enough. As the bus came to a stop, he pulled the blonde with him and they were gone.

The overweight lady looked at her friend, a fazed expression coming to her features, "What were we talking about again..?"

"Oh Lorena, the fundraiser for this Sunday, I swear you're getting older each day…"

XxXxX

Envy pulled out another cigarette and placed the end of it on his lips, lighting up, eyes glazed as he followed his companion who walked slightly ahead of him, mumbling some kind of song.

"_Rip them up and shred them down, paper hearts incinerated by white hot flames, I thought I saw a butterfly and before I had known it, I had died, rip them up and shred them down, paper hearts incinerated by white hot flames. I am cra-zy and you don't care, that's one of the things I hate about you…" _

Edward suddenly turned around, walking backwards, he cocked his head to the side, making those honey orbs go wide, his lips puckered slightly, "Envy, look behind you."

The sin slowly down his walking until he came to a complete stop, "Why should I? Is this a trick or something?" Edward shook his head no, "Do it." Envy grumbled slightly before puffing out smoke and doing so. There was nothing.

No cars, no people, no sky, no buildings, no of no, nothing.

In replacement of it all was a desolate wasteland (hell on Earth).

"That's what the world's going to be like after it ends," the blonde behind him said with mirth. Edward's eyelids lowered and he flicked his tongue out like a snake, licking the shell of Envy's ear, "isn't it wonderful?"

Envy stepped away, turning around, dropping his cigarette onto the (there was no sidewalk, only darkness underneath their feet) pseudo ground, "How the fuck can you say such things about your own kind, I mean, I know you're seriously disturbed but…"

Edward now busted out into full laughter, spinning around, doing a dance with the elegance of a ballerina, "Humans are pitiful Envy. This is why I want your wings. So I can fly away from the darkness that's cutting away at my flesh. Can't you see I'm deteriorating? Soon I will be a Nothing. I will die. I will not be granted entrance to God's Heaven or Satan's Hell. I don't want a human's fate; I want to be more than that."

The blonde stopped dancing and looked down. "…There's something out there more powerful than both of those forces you know. The forces of Good and Evil. More powerful than love. It wasn't created; It has always been, and It even confused the Lord himself. Do you know what that entity is?" Edward walked up to him, placing a hand around Envy's narrow waist and held the sin's hand, pulling him into the Waltz of Insanity, humming as he pressed his head against Envy's chest, nuzzling.

"…What is it?" Envy asked, because now he was curious and scared at the same time and he found himself being more attracted to this chaos packaged up into this crazy, crazy boy.

"_The Gate." _

There was a whoosh of deathly cold air followed by burning. And Envy saw it. The Gate and thousands of eyes along with billions of black tentacles greedily grabbing and pulling, he felt his wings pound and beat against his back one was ripped off.

And Envy screamed until he felt blood rise up his throat along with bile that splattered out like copious fireworks.

And it got dark.

And Ed laughed and laughed because the end was so close that he wished that he could go back to the beginning…

XxXxXx

Roy Mustang woke up in a cold sweat, shivering despite the warmth that his bedroom provided. That nightmare always repeated itself every night and Roy could never forget the wide smile and pinpoints of gold that stared happily back at him as he climaxed and also received a gunshot to the head.

Roy decided to take a walk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Z/N: **Very strange chapter, I'm aware. I have a general idea of the plot for this fic and I'll try to update as soon as I can (as well as try to provide longer chapters). Respectful, constructive criticism is high appreciated, and once again, if this is offending anyone, stop reading and erase it all from your mind. Until next chapter…

Ja ne!


	3. Something Not Human

**Z/N:** Once again, I thank you all for the reviews for this lovely piece of twisted-ness. Trust me; it'll only get creepier. Enjoy.

**Warnings**:Religious references, oddities, and some 'highly detailed' matter along with sensitive issues and generally fucked up things. Oh and nothing makes sense. It's suppose to be that way, free interpretation. You've been warned and I honestly do not want to offend anyone, so if you know you'd rather not read, _please _don't. Thank you.

**Crazy/Beautiful**

**Chapter 3: Something Not Human **

Alphonse Elric shivered violently. He was curled up into a pathetic ball of human flesh, shaking and shaking inside of the cage that was like home to him for the past few years. His legs twitched while his back would occasionally arch like a rainbow, arms jerking and saliva even seeping out of the corner of his mouth the way the clear fluid of egg yolk would out of its shell.

Silver eyes stared impassively into the chipped, colorless mass that made up the four walls of his home. His hair was long (like _his_) and unclean. Alphonse still felt cold (like _his _eyes) despite the fact that a ratty yet thick blanket rested over his thin frame (quickly disappearing into nothing).

The door creaked open and he felt warm fingers trace down the edge of his face. The boy screwed his eyes shut.

"Time for your bath Alphonse…"

'_When I get out, I'm going to **kill** you brother…'_

XxXxXx

"…_Envy…wake up my gorgeous disaster…"_

Eyes of a lilac hue fluttered as the wings of a butterfly would. Envy opened his eyes and the first thing he did was to feel if both of his wings were still on his back, which they were. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself back in the real world, the human world (the sane, not crazy fucked up world). The world with the sky and people and life flourishing, the world where that Gate with its homicidal tendencies threaten to have devour him whole. His head laid on top of Edward's lap as the blonde stroked his hair. They were at a park.

His body snapped up into action, separating itself as far away as he could make it from Edward before snapping, "Where in the hell did you take me?! What kind of fucked up shit was that? I don't have to take this, I'm not dealing with you any longer…you need…you need some HELP!" The fallen angel didn't care that they were in a public area with small children around; he was just so pissed _off_, the rage bubbling and twisting his insides (and so _very_ scared). Envy felt as if he could just grab that golden silky hair and use it to slam that fucking _beautiful_ face into a fucking brick wall.

Edward stared back at him, face stripped of all emotion before his bottom lip quivered and the amber-yellow pools welled up, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Sobbing sounds erupted from his mouth and Envy noticed that Edward had never looked more child-like, _innocent_.

"I…I'm sorry…you're being really mean! I want…I want my _mommy_!" Now the situation was just becoming awkward; Edward bawling and throwing a tantrum as if someone had slapped his hand away from the cookie jar. "…Why are you being so mean, I didn't do anything! You're man, I hate you, you're being so mean!" Oh yes, Edward was acting like a damned kid alright…

Envy grabbed the blond by his shoulders and made him stand straight, facing him in the eye, "Cut out your bullshit because I'm frankly sick and tired of it." He made sure to enunciate each vowel and consonant throw clenched teeth. This seemed to be a fuel for the crying child as he glared before screaming.

…The type of screaming that was ear-splitting, shrieking complete with the sobbing , the type of scream one did when was having their spine being ripped out of their back, bone by each little stick of bone. Envy had really wanted to leave him right about now, just go far away and never see his face again. But that was not what he did.

Hot tears soaked the front of Envy's shirt as the screams were muffled by cloth, he could feel Edward's spit soak into his shirt as well. _Lovely_.

The blonde soon stopped his kicking and allowed himself to be held by Envy, arms encircling him as he looked up, glistening pools of striking burnt amber, "…Will you take me to mommy?"

"I don't know where your mother is," Envy replied back dully.

"She's in a graveyard, the one where the black birds make big circles in the sky, take me to my mommy so she can read me a story and bake cookies like she always did." (…_How would I know, mom died because of me…mom died when I was born_…)

"Your mother is dead, Edward."

Envy watched as the blonde braid went back and forth, "No, mommy isn't dead pretty angel." He dug his nails into the sides of Envy's arm; he swore that Edward was drawing blood. The innocent visage switched into a sultry smile and lowered eyelids, "…she's been _sleeping_." This time he gasped as Edward applied pressure and felt his stupidly sharp nails make bloody half moon marks onto his flesh, "take me to my dear mother, you _fucker_."

The wind blew and Envy's vision blurred slightly. He saw something sinister and demonic growing and developing behind the blonde, a mixture of snakes and The Gate and red eyes with vampric teeth, snarling. There were dark red puddles being created on the sidewalk as something even more grotesque in the shape of a heart throbbed, undeveloped blue and purple veins attaching to Ed…his back…everything was blurry and moving (an unfocused camera trying to get the perfect shot).

The beast roared and Envy made out pieces of human (arms, legs, heads, bones, skulls, arms legs, heads, bone, liver, skin) trapped within those yellow teeth.

His vision became clear again and he saw more grey feathers fly off from himself, a black one within the fray.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Z/N: **…I'll leave you guessing for this chapter and maybe I'll offer up explanations in the next one. I hope the writing didn't suck, it seems like it did to me… (rewrite chapter sometime later maybe). Please read and review!

Ja ne!


End file.
